List of Alliances
There were many alliances in House of Noobs, though many were fake. Fully 'Status: '''Active, open '''Members: 'Fern Kleenex, Gully Kleenex 'Objective: '''Final two deal, romance '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Gully Kleenex, 6/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Fern Kleenex, 4/9th The Anti-Marcella Alliance 'Status: '''Inactive, open '''Members: 'Stephanie White, Miles Frederickson, Fern Kleenex, Gully Kleenex, Orville Flatts, Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird 'Objective: '''Hate on Marcella Smith '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Webster Bird, winner The Hula-Hoop Troop 'Status: '''Ended, secret '''Members: 'Marcella Smith, Stephanie White, Orville Flatts 'Faux Members: 'Marcella Smith 'Objective: '''To wreak havoc amongst the house; make it to final three '''Faux Member's Objective: '''To mess with the mind of Stephanie White and make house turn against her, make it to final three '''Defect: '''Stephanie gets mad when Marcella is happy Orville got out '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Marcella Smith, 5/9th, returned Team White Tiger 'Status: '''Inactive, secret '''Members: 'Stephanie White, Orville Flatts, Miles Frederickson 'Objective: '''Loyalty '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Miles Frederickson, 2/9th Storville 'Status: '''Ended after Orville Flatts was evicted, open '''Members: 'Stephanie White, Orville Flatts 'Objective: '''Final two deal, romance '''Defect: '''Orville's eviction '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Stephanie White, 7/9th The Poop Group 'Status: '''Active, secret '''Members: 'Gully Kleenex, Fern Kleenex, Miles Frederickson, Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird 'Faux Members: 'Miles Frederickson, Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird 'Objective: '''Loyalty '''Faux Members Objective: '''Although originally loyal and not faux, they decided to distance themselves from the Kleenexes and allign themselves with Stephanie after Orville's eviction, fearing that they were teaming up with Marcella '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Gully Kleenex, 6/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Webster Bird, winner Keep Marcella Alliance 'Status: '''Active, secret '''Members: 'Marcella Smith, Fern Kleenex, Gully Kleenex, Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird, Miles Frederickson 'Faux Members: 'Miles Frederickson 'Objective: '''Keep Marcella in, vote Orville out, and Marcella's next HOH would have influence from The Poop Group. '''Faux Members Objective: '''Make it seem like he wanted Marcella to say. '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Gully Kleenex, 6/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Webster Bird, winner Keep Orville Alliance 'Status: '''Ended, open '''Members: 'Orville Flatts, Stephanie White, Fern Kleenex, Gully Kleenex, Miles Frederickson 'Faux Members: 'Fern Kleenex, Gully Kleenex 'Objective: '''Keep Orville in, and vote Marcella out '''Faux Member's Objective: '''Make it seem like they want Marcella out '''Defect: '''Fern and Gully vote Orville out '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Fern Kleenex, 4/9th Birdie B. Goode 'Status: '''Active, secret '''Members: 'Miles Frederickson, Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird 'Objective: '''Loyalty '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Gerald Peterson, 3/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Webster Bird, winner Avenged Orville 'Status: '''Active, secret '''Members: 'Stephanie White, Miles Frederickson, Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird 'Objective: '''Final four deal '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Stephanie White, 7/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Webster Bird, winner The Boys Ploy 'Status: '''Active, secret '''Members: 'Miles Frederickson, Gully Kleenex, Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird, Orville Flatts 'Objective: '''Loyalty '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Webster Bird, winner 'Notes: '''Gully told Fern about the Boys Ploy. The Chicken Hawk Flock '''Status: '''Active, secret '''Members: 'Gerald Peterson, Webster Bird 'Objective: '''Final two deal, loyalty '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Gerald Peterson, 3/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Webster Bird, winner Goon Lagoon 'Status: '''Ended after Orville was evicted '''Members: 'Miles Frederickson, Orville Flatts 'Objective: '''Loyalty, final two deal '''Defect: '''Orville is evicted '''Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Miles Frederickson, 2/9th The Flawed Squad 'Status: '''Ended, secret '''Members: 'Fern Kleenex, Gully Kleenex, Stephanie White, Orville Flatts 'Objective: '''Final four deal '''Defect: '''Orville is evicted, Stephanie learns of the Kleenexes' part in it '''Defecters: 'Stephanie White 'Lowest Placing Member: 'Orville Flatts, 9/9th 'Highest Placing Member: 'Fern Kleenex, 3/9th Category:Alliances